


Forty- sixth

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Series: Pretty porny Wincest drabbles [45]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, Drabble, Fingerfucking, M/M, NC- 17 GIF inside!, Slow Sex, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wants to come, but Dean sets his own path.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forty- sixth

**Author's Note:**

> Forty- sixth of the Pretty porny Wincest drabbles.  
> Only Wincest/Weecest and J². Posted on crazylittlethingcalledwincest on tumblr.
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr too.  
> Enjoy :)

 

Dean goes slow, so fucking _slow_ , it’s driving Sam mad! But no matter how much he begs, threatens or whimpers, Dean won’t speed up. He only continues to lick around Sammy’s fat cockhead, unhurried and wet and fucks one of his broad fingers into him, just one.

Sam whines and bucks his hips into Dean’s hand, or at least he tries, before a firm grip puts him into place again.

“Dean, please! Just … just let me, I need … just, _please_!”

“I know what you need, baby, I know. Gotta be patient though, ‘s gonna be so good!”

And it is, so fucking _good_ , but not enough; he needs more, deeper, harder, everything, _anything_!

Still, Dean’s right, when Sam comes after what feels an eternity, his whole body raises from the bed and he screams Dean’s name, shooting so hard he almost blacks out.

And Dean is there to help him through it, finger in his ass and tongue on his dick.

Apparently, that’s all Sam needs.


End file.
